


Scrabble

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Scrabble, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: You got bored one day, so you decided to teach Slender scrabble.You never knew it would have interesting results.Originally posted at Deviantart on January 23, 2016
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader, Slender Man/You
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Scrabble

I glanced at him then back to the board, frustration going through my mind as I felt the seconds run out. As I thought of a word, the buzzer beeped loud like a police siren.

“ **Time’s up**.”

The being set up the timer seeming extremely amused. He started to form a word, placed them on the board, and almost immediately fixed the timer up again.

“You cheated.” I said.

“ **I can assure you, I did not**.”

“You probably read my mind.”

“ **I did, but I did not bother any of your ideas at all**.”

I grumbled.

It had been fifteen minutes since we had started playing scrabble and he was already winning. A playful smirk seemed to appear in his face as I recounted the score sheet. Seriously though, who gets a score of three hundred after a few turns, and a beginner at that?!

A deep chuckle escaped from him. “ **You have to remember, my knowledge and vocabulary are wider than an average human’s**.”

“Right, no wonder no one ever taught you scrabble before.”

He mockingly laughed at me while waiting patiently for the buzzer to ring.

It was true though. A few hours ago, I was bored and had nothing better to do until I found the scrabble board. Everyone else was out today so I asked him to play with me. He was oddly enough, free, unlike his usual stack of papers or books. I was at first; surprised no one ever taught him and thought it would be fun. After explaining to him the basic rules, he agreed to play. He was like any beginner, slightly confused and adjusting to the game at first but after a few turns he got the knack of it and already caught up to me.

I mentally noted to myself never to play with him again. Ever.

“ **Having, fun**?” He teased.

I shot him a glare and returned my head back to the game. Despite having played this so many times, I’m running out of luck. The highest points I could make right now is five. Freaking five.

“ **Well?”** The playful tone of his voice was beginning to annoy me as he crossed his arms looking smug. I glanced up at him and furiously looked back at the letters as if staring at them will make them form a word.

“Not yet.” I murmured.

“ **Take all the time you need**.” He gestured to the timer before he relaxed himself on the couch and propped himself up comfortably with a book. His actions had infuriated me as I fumbled for the score sheet.

I counted the score and I’m...quite surprised.

I actually only need five points to get even with him but it was my last turn. I peeked at the scrabble tiles and saw that there wasn’t any left. This would be his last turn. If he doesn’t place anything, it would be a draw. It’s not winning but still, how do I make him forfeit a turn?

A devious idea entered my mind to which I had to not think about, so he wouldn’t know. I glanced at him and to my luck; he was too engrossed in his book to notice. I quickly formed my word on the board just as the buzzer began to ring.

He closed his book and glanced at the score sheet to which he looked extremely conceited at. Ugh. Annoying faceless manikin.

He sat up properly on the couch and stretched slightly. I did my best as I made my mind as blank as ever without forgetting my plan. He smiled ruefully as ever as he reset the timer. As he began, I stood up and scooted awfully near him on the couch, making sure there wasn’t much space. He, of course, ignored me at first and concentrated which word he’ll place, but then I casually let my hand rest on his thigh that he paused and gave me a dubious look.

When he was about to move his hand, I twirled his tie around my fingers as I let the other one skim his neck, ghosting my touch, which made him shudder involuntarily. I could tell he was beginning to suspect me. It was now or never. I quickly swung my legs forward, making me sit on his lap.

“ **What are you doi—“** I yanked him forward and smashed my lips against him. I felt him tense for a few moments but then I let go of him, feeling breathless, when I heard a low rumble reverberate on his throat.

I became dizzy when I abruptly had the wind knocked out of me. As soon as I became aware of what was happening, I was lying down on the couch with him on top of me. He stared at me for a few moments before nearing his face to mine. I avoided his gaze as I became flustered, feeling intensely conscious of the position we’re in. I debated with what to do until I realized there really was no turning back now. I inhaled deeply. _To hell with it._

I wrapped my hands around his neck and brought him closer. I saw him rip open his own mouth as he viciously attacked my own. His movements being hungry and deprived, I felt his odd tongue curl against mine. My nails dug onto his back as I clung closer to him, trying to match with his own speed. I sensed him groan at my touch to which he responded with a growl as he let his hands run over my sides feeling every inch of me that he could reach.

His hands let go of my body as they undo a few buttons of my shirt as I gasped when his tongue brushed pass my neck. Instantly, I cried out in surprise as he wasted no time on letting his teeth graze on my skin, leaving little marks.

He was about to tug my shirt off when the buzzer rang. He froze and I smirked. He had forgotten all about the scrabble board.

“Time’s up.” I mimicked his voice despite being breathless as I brushed past him and moved toward the score sheet. I recounted the scores to him and fixed myself. “It’s a draw.” I proudly chirped. His confused tilted gaze was still on me until the realization hit him. Although, I had to admit, it had a good feeling seeing **him** outsmarted. “ **You conniving little …** ” His hands clasped and unclasped at (anger or was it irritation or something else?) the same time as I grinned smugly at him.

I stood up to my feet. “Well, it’s been a great game and now if you don’t mind…” I stood up to go toward the exit when out of nowhere; he blocked the door and closed it behind him.

“ **I have another game.** ” He said.

“Oh? Really now? What could that be?’ I asked smoothly.

“ **It’s one where we don’t have to worry about a timer**.” He said as he fluidly removed the tie around his neck and threw it to the floor. My confidence dropped as I took a step backward. “C-care to tell me more of the rules?”

_I have a really bad feeling on this…_

My eyes widened when I heard a soft click.

He locked the door behind him and took a step forward.

“ **It’s one where** **I have to make you scream my name all night long** …” 


End file.
